Episode 1649 (7th April 1992)
Plot Yorkshire Water are causing disruption in the village with roadworks and noise. Alan spots Seth coming out of the post office with his pension and confides in Elizabeth that he worries about Seth being mugged carrying cash around. He refuses to open a bank account so Elizabeth suggests that Alan starts to pay him by cheque so he will have no choice. Sarah is in a panic trying to tidy up for Annie's return. Joe and Jack tease her about how clean it will have to be to pass Annie's high standards. Mark finally comes clean and tells Rachel that he has been ringing chatlines. She is furious. Alan finds a letter addressed to Eric in his cottage. Elizabeth tells him that she has not seen Eric for over a week. Alan is not sympathetic. Jack and Joe argue about signs for the holiday village. Jack does not want them on Emmerdale land, but Joe insists that they are rights of way. The environmental health are inspecting Chris's freezer units. Charlie turns up at the same time and Frank has a go at him. Chris is resolved to carry on with the horsemeat contract now. Elizabeth phones Eric to tell him about the letter. He says that he will call in for it. Alan tells Seth that he is going to start to pay him by cheque and monthly. Seth is not happy and neither is Carol who is used to being paid weekly. Bill tells Seth that he will have to open a bank account now. Seth is worried that Meg will find out how much he earns or get her hands on his pension. Carol seems to have a plan. Nick tells Archie that he is worried about Alice. Archie offers to look after her. Nick is ungrateful and turns him down. Sarah is cleaning madly. After Dan and Gary chip in, Mark still needs £380 for the phone bill. Rachel is getting fed up of Michael working so hard. He is trying to forget about his mum and Eric. Kathy is annoyed when Chris tells her that he has asked Alex to move in with them for a while. Carol and Seth have been plotting. They tell Alan that if they are going to be paid monthly they want a rise. It does not work. Mark suggests to Rachel that she buys his half of the car for £600. She can't afford it. He does not want Joe to know about the mess he is in. Carol and Seth are doing their best to grind Alan down. Things are awkward between Eric and Elizabeth at first. He tells her that he lost a fortune on the sideboard. She laughs. Alan gives in and agrees to a £10 rise for Carol and Seth. She is pleased until he tells her that is per month not per week. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows Guest cast *Dan - Julian Walsh Locations *Main Street *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, cottage, yard and farmland *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Frank Tate & Son - Office and haulage site *Eric's office *The Woolpack - Public bar *3 Demdyke Row - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Grounds Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes